Talons and Teeth Redone
by Wildspeaker
Summary: Current took a moment to calm herself down, "I know you have a hidden agenda, NightWing," she turned away from him, wanting to be alone, "and I won't let it come to pass." (High/Epic Fantasy with elements of Dark Fantasy)
1. Royal Anarchy

**Update/s: Very minor changes that you might not even notice.**

**Royal Anarchy**

* * *

The weather that poured down as the SeaWing princess flew through the sky matched her mood perfectly, just this morning she woke up to find Anemone and the former SeaWing queen's personal guards dragging away the body of Coral, who had died unexpectedly during the night, or that was what the guards said, but she didn't know if that was true or if Coral was assassinated or something, Anemone had said that she could enchant something to find out what happened, but both Auklet and Tsunami had refused the offer, knowing that she couldn't risk it.

At that, her two sisters decided to crown her, _Auklet_, the youngest SeaWing princess, Queen of the SeaWings, as the SeaWing kingdom was in _complete_ disarray, no dragon knew who to look to, who to trust, who was in command.

She had to get away from all these dragons for the moment, to clear her thoughts.

She didn't want to be queen, she thought that perhaps she didn't _deserve_ the throne; after all, her sisters were older than her, and they were _probably_ able to run the kingdom better than her. Tsunami, their oldest sister and the savior of the dragon world was the eldest and helped run the Rainforest kingdom, so she would know how to run the SeaWing kingdom.

Tsunami and the other Dragonets of Destiny helped stop a twenty year-long war, the war of SandWing succession to be precise, the three SandWing princesses vied for the throne by dragging the other tribes into the war with them, and they didn't care what happened to anyone else to get what they thought they deserved, besides princess Blaze, who was probably _the MOST_ clueless dragon in Pyrrhia.

So because Tsunami had helped stop that war and gave the SandWings a _great_ queen, Queen Thorn, she deserved it more than Auklet, but knowing Tsunami, the kingdom would probably become more militaristic.

_I don't want the throne, _she thought_, if that kind of power can drive someone mad, and I know it can, there where, and are, so many instances where dragons are too ambitious. Albatross, who was driven mad by his animus magic, Orca, there was a good chance her animus magic drove her mad as well, the three SandWing sisters, who were too ambitious, Darkstalker, who was the nightmare of nightmares, Scarlet, she was the most terrifying queen of her time, Fierceteeth, who just wanted her tribe to be ruled by a NightWing and not a RainWing, the NightWing queen and, well, maybe not Anemone, but her point was;_ _Power drives dragons mad._

She had found a small cave for shelter from the weather and help her better reflect on her thoughts. _Wasn't there another one, ah yes, Queen Diamond, who was driven mad by her fixated sight of vengeance._

Most of the power-hungry dragons who were driven mad met an untimely end. Auklet did not want to become a tyrant, she did not want to be queen, but there was no one else who would take the throne, Anemone and Tsunami had both said that they were too busy and had no interest in the role.

She sighed, knowing _perfectly_ well that her kingdom needed a queen, too bad it couldn't be run by a king.

"Still having trouble deciding, Mother?" She turned around to see her daughter, Princess Current, she was accompanied by Auklet's sister Anemone.

Current had light blue scales and green eyes like her Mother's, Current also had a silver necklace embedded with a stone called the "dragon's tear", which was recently enchanted so that the wearers could talk to each other, even across a great distance, the enchantment also made sure that only SeaWing royalty could use it or hear conversations from it, there were three of them, the gemstone changed depending on the color of your scales.

"I thought I told you _not_ to follow me," She roared "I need more time to _think_, _leave_ _me!_" She felt cold talons touch hers and she looked up, Current was staring at her with wide eyes, genuinely worried, her Mother usually never yelled at her.

_I'm very sorry,_ Auklet flashed in aquatic, _I didn't mean that, I'm deeply stressed and worried about everything that might become of us, it's not the position that worries me…_ She sat down and brought her daughter in for a hug. "It's the power, most of the demented power-hungry beast's of vengeance and disorder care about nothing but power..."

She looked up as Anemone flashed her something in aquatic, _I know how you feel, I felt it before as well._ Anemone looked at her claws and Auklet guessed she was thinking of her animus powers. _But I know you, and I know you aren't like them._

Auklet sat there thinking for a long moment before opening her wings to take off, unconsciously flashing her thoughts in aquatic, _if I have to become queen, I will, for the sake of my tribe. Most of the deranged powerful dragons were an animus, I know I'm not an animus and I know I am not like Scarlet. _

Anemone and Current nodded, knowing that Auklet gave them a sign that she was ready to return, they reassured her that everything will be fine, but with her deep sense of foreboding, Auklet wondered what was in store for her tribe and what the future really holds for them.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"It's hatching!" The voice belonged to his Mother, he didn't know how he knew, he just did. He tried to roll, something was calling him, he couldn't explain it. He just wanted to hatch _there_. The shadowed egg rocked ever-so-slightly in its nest. "We should have built a nest in the moonlight though, if we want it to hatch with the NightWings powers." This voice belonged to another female, he didn't know who that was. As he more violently tried to roll the egg rocked even harder and rolled over the nest walls. "Doesn't matter, Grandeur" answered a gruff voice, this one belonging to the Father, "it seems like the dragonet is trying to get there anyway."

As the egg entered the beam of moonlight breaking through the canopy of leaves, it changed color, from ebony to silver. The dragonet inside felt a surge of power flow through him as the egg soaked in moonlight. His world changed around him, now he could hear voices and thoughts, their seemed to be a fourth dragon here. No, no a dragon yet, a dragonet, most likely a year old.

"Is it will hatch now?" The dragonet asked, sounding worried. He narrowed his eyes, something about the dragonet felt wrong, there was a humming sound emitting from her, her tried to enter her mind to rummage around and see what he can find. "What happen to head?" The dragonet asked, "Feel wrong."

_The dragonet is trying to read her mind!_ _It can break through her skyfire!_ The dragonet mentally turned the humming into a chest and pictured a lock on the chest, then he imagined he had the keys to the lock. He turned the keys and the dragonet screamed, somehow feeling pain from what he was doing. He felt the barriers fall, and he sifted through all the thoughts and memories.

"It OK, I feel gooder now. Am worried for teeny broder, he being OK?" At that moment, another thought appeared in her treasure trove of a mind. The dragonet picked it up and inspected it, figuring out that these dragons wanted him to break out of his oval-shaped home.

He closed the dragonets mind and relocked it, only this time the female dragonet didn't scream. With that over with, he decided to do what he saw in his sister's mind, pushing on the walls around him with all his might.


	3. Chapter 1: Visions

**Chapter 1: Visions**

* * *

Wildspeaker sighed for the fiftieth time that day, every week he was stuck between training lessons from his grandfather, Deathbringer, and his private mindseer and tutor, Moonwatcher, although she preferred just Moon.

He didn't like having to learn these things, he liked to see Moonwatcher as beneath him when it came to NightWing abilities, he also had to remember so much in so little time, even though he could always check his past thoughts, he had to pay attention or else they wouldn't be there, which kind of made it redundant in the first place, he might as well try his best.

Wildspeaker would really rather be out actually _doing_ something with his powers, for some odd reason Moon didn't like it when he had that train of thought, but he couldn't help it, so he refrained from thinking like that when she was around.

Wildspeaker was told he was a lunar-born NightWing, which was a rare breed of NightWings that's only hatched under two full moons, with one of them being a lunar eclipse. A lunar-born NightWing had the ability to remove thoughts or memories from a dragons mind, which to Wildspeaker, sounded confusing and hard to do. Lunar-born NightWing also had the ability to replicate ideas and thoughts that he's had, and could implant their own thoughts into someone else's mind, as a lunar-born NightWing, he could also create different memories and thoughts, all he had to do was hold the empty vessel and say what thought or memory he wanted it to be.

Wildspeaker held his chin is his hand, he wanted it to be possible, he wanted to feel strong, but in reality it was very hard for him to do, every time he tried, he ended up just staring off into space. He knew he could though, he could see it in the future, sure, in the vision he still couldn't create memories or thoughts, but he could replicate his own. Plus, in the vision, he met a female SandWing and they are totally meant for each other.

**\- Vision -**

The SandWing was a whirlwind. Three daggers flew through the air, all of them piercing two vital areas; the heart and the air bladder. She knew her anatomy, so she knew that these areas where the most damaging. The heart pumped blood to the rest of the body, and the air bladder is the organ that helped most dragons fly. One killed and one paralyzed. One deadly and one not so much.

She was bound to use the former when she saw them again; her old friends turned enemies, she wasn't going to hesitate when those alleged merchant _backstabbing salamander_ poor excuse of dragons showed up.

Her mentor wasn't exactly her friend either, but at least he didn't go around masquerading as a fellow _adventurer_, just to turn around and steal her things, mortally wound her, then knock her out, and leave her left-for-dead. He was the one who had found her, actually, he had nursed her back to health and, after a few weeks, had offered to teach her how to protect herself, which she naturally accepted.

Under his wing, she learned how to tell someone's true intentions through the facade that was the face of dragons, and, he had also taught her how to detect danger. He had told her there would be a kind of "wrongness" feeling in those situations, that sometimes it's just your imagination and sometimes it's not. He had taught her how to distinguish between the two, which was really helpful.

In fact, she had that feeling now, she was prepared for it, she pinpointed where is was, and kept training to make whatever it was feel secure.

She definitely didn't have a problem with her mentor, after he had taught her a sort of danger sense, he had switched to teaching her how to fight, after all, what was the use of the ability to detect danger if you couldn't defend against it?

"Scorpion, use your tail-barb!" Instinctively she jumped, flapping her wings to gain altitude, and she lashed out her tail only to feel absolutely nothing. As she landed back on terra firma, she looked around, noticing with alarm that her mentor was gone, vanished into thin air. She felt the danger again and ducked this time, looking sideways at what appeared to be a dart embedded in a tree.

Instantly she felt calmer, as she knew this was a sleeping dart, used by RainWings, they were better than the SkyWings at least. The RainWings have changed in the last thirty year or so, she was told they had an intense military, and that they even had assassins now, probably even better than her at fighting. Then she felt a sharp pain, like a thousand knives cutting her everywhere.

_**Three moons, calm down. We're not here to hurt you.**_

She jumped, after all, she was not used to hearing other dragon's thoughts, _We, what do you mean by we? Also, who are you, and if your not going to harm me, then what have you done to my mentor and why are you hidden?_

_**Smart. I'll give you that, but your too tense, and you really shouldn't be.**_

Her eyes darted upward and all she could see was sky. Then the sky cracked open and produced a muscular dragonet, and for a moment she could see a shimmer in the air, as if there was a RainWing here as well.

_Thats whos with him, a RainWing bodyguard, which means I should be extra cautious._ She knew how dangerous the RainWing military was, and she wasn't about to be shot with a toxic dart.

As he dove toward the ground, her gaze drifted to his eyes, and she saw the teardrop scales that proclaimed 'I know all your plans'. Her theory was correct, he was a NightWing mindseer. He was sort of creepy, from time to time his eyes glazed over and the scales by his eyes were tinted dark-red. She really wanted to attack the dragon that literally appeared right in front of her, but she remembered his RainWing bodyguard and decided against it.

"Who are you?" She asked in a nervous voice. The NightWing looked startled and shook his head. "I'm a NightWing, don't tell me you've never seen one before." He said, looking smug.

"Really?" She said, "I thought you were a mind reading sloth."

"Did you just call me slow..."

"More or less." She looked away from him, there was something unsettling about him, she didn't know how, he looked completely normal. Maybe it was how he was standing, he looked ready to fight at a moment's notice, but he also looked completely comfortable and calm.

"What's your name, o' great NightWing?"

"I'm Wildspeaker," he said in a pompous voice, "and I've been sent here by Queen Glory of the RainWings to confront you for being near our territory." She followed his gaze toward the patch of sky where he appeared. "That's a really good idea Rainfall."

She jumped. _What do they have in mind, and who's Rainfall?_ As she opened her wings to fly off, Wildspeaker, moving as fast as a dragonbite viper, stuck a sleeping dart between her scales, and she fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 2: Training

**Chapter 2: Training**

* * *

Rainfall had to shut her snout to focus on blocking the next hurricane of punches and kicks, she was sore and had scars all over, and today's training was just as intense as the last ones in that week. She was always up dusk till dawn, with little sleep, dodging daggers and anything else her squadron commander through at her, they didn't even care if they almost killed her, as long as she learned something.

"Quit your yammerin, fight!" She didn't have time to retort as her commander lunged toward her and faked her out, knowing she was going to strike to the right, and clawed at her left side and wing, opening healed wounds and creating bleeding holes in her wings, quickly paralyzing her so she couldn't fly.

"OW!" she roared, blinking back tears, "I might not like fighting BUT I JUST MIGHT KILL YOU AFTER ALL!" That was another thing she hated about this military training; they didn't care about the harm they caused and would resort to cheating if they needed to, they believed that training should simulate actual war and that there were no rules, they always yelled out commands and orders, and anyone who was too slow or didn't remember RainWing moves had the honor of _serving punishment _that really was just torture.

Queen Glory visited them from time to time and didn't ever do anything to stop what they did, though she did show empathy towards Rainfall. Because she was the granddaughter of the Queen the military officials made sure she didn't receive any special treatment because that would be a hindrance towards her training.

She had to dodge another bout of claws and teeth and tried using her venom on the other dragon, he retaliated by side-stepping out of the way and lowering his jaw, aiming at her eyes.

"That's quite enough," said a voice she knew quite well, "Rainfall, you can train with me today," a shadow fell over the area and as he landed Deathbringer flicked his tail and produced another, smaller version of himself with red tinted mind reading proclamation scales by his eyes. Then Deathbringer lowered himself and looked at the RainWing drill sergeant, "you are dismissed."

Deathbringer turned to Rainfall, "the next time you train, I want you to remember, in a real fight it's you or them, you might be able to negotiate your way out of war, but you do still need to know what to do in a fight. Which is exactly why you are going to be going up against my apprentice, Wildspeaker."

She tried to look around for him when she felt metal being pressed into her neck, "already lost?" Deathbringer asked as she felt Wildspeaker twist her forearm around and bring her to the ground, effectively immobilizing her. Deathbringer stared at him for a long moment, then blinked and cleared his throat, "alright new plan, Wildspeaker can you please demonstrate the move you shower me earlier this month?"

She felt him release her and she flipped herself upright, but he was gone, again. Deathbringer held up a talon to motion for her to stop. "He's not doing it on you, princess, this move is far too lethal for that."

He made some kind of noise and Wildspeaker, moving lighting fast, threw three daggers through the air, two of them piercing a dummy in the spot where the heart would be and one pierced the air bladder. Wildspeaker then turned around and looked _through_ her, his eyes clouded, and she got the feeling her thoughts were being invaded.

* * *

"Mother, you've been thinking about this the entire day, can you please form an alliance with the RainWings, they've got the best military and we will need help fighting off Sycamore." The SeaWing was holding the enchanted amulet in her claws, it was glowing emerald green, the color of her mother's scales.

"Current…" The voice that emanated from the necklace bounced across the walls of her sleeping cave, drowned out by the noise of the waterfall. "I know that this isn't easy for you to understand, but I can't risk it, there would be too much bloodshed. It probably sounds like I'm protecting you too… nevermind sweetheart, I'll allow you to travel there, with a wing of seven loyal SeaWings at your disposal of course, so you will be protected, but we don't want to spark any tensions with the SandWings, so only take that exact amount, and remember to bring your necklace."

"I will, thanks mother." The necklaces glow faded and the stone turned back to sapphire. Current looked up from her enchanted jewelry and out the blurry waterfall. "I will get there and ask for an alliance," she curled her talons, "I just hope they will have enough sense to know that it's the right choice..."


	5. Chapter 3: Visitors

**Chapter 3: Visitors**

* * *

This was Wildspeaker's favorite time of the day, annoying the _heck _out of Deathbringer, and today's weapon of choice, fruit… no, he wasn't going crazy, he did have a little plan to it as well… hiding while chucking them at the retired assassin teacher of doom.

Wildspeaker made sure there wasn't any shortage of watermelons or coconuts and he threw a few into the air and they came crashing down onto Deathbringer's head, chunks of fruit flying everywhere.

"Why, just why... I know you like to annoy me, but why are you using _fruit _of all things?" Deathbringer yawned, as it was still early in the morning.

"Because I'm not afraid to use it..." Wildspeaker responded, chucking a few more at him, which included a few bushels of grapes, and maybe an overgrown watermelon.

Without warning, Wildspeaker felt the tree he was perched on shake so he looked down only to hold onto his tree branch tighter as he saw Deathbringer continuously ram into the tree. Deathbringer's ramming dislodging a screamer monkey from the tree, and Wildspeaker reached out to catch it so it wouldn't fall. Wildspeaker very cautiously glided away and chucked more fruit at him from a different tree. "I'm over here," Wildspeaker called, "you can stop crashing your head into that tree!"

"Wildspeaker, why don't we just do some endurance training instead?" He asked, turning on his feet.

Wildspeaker poked his head out from behind a tree so he could see Deathbringer. "What if I say no?" He asked, genuinely curious, curious as to how Deathbringer will react, not curious to what the answer is.

"Then you will be assigned more training sessions with Moonwatcher" He stated, the expression on his face growing smug as he watched Wildspeaker's face become more and more horrified, "instead of having those days off." Wildspeaker spread his wings and swiftly glided down at that, expecting to launch conditioning, and as he did Deathbringer tackled him to the ground, shaking up some fallen leaves as he pinned Wildspeakers wings to the ground so he could immobilize him.

"I thought we were launching an endurance training Grandfather," he paused to try and free his wings, then he stopped so he could save his energy, then Wildspeaker laughed at himself, startling Deathbringer, "I don't know why I even believed you."

Deathbringer stepped away a few paces, then deadpanned, "you're still doing to do that endurance training Wildspeaker, so stop trying to weasel out of it."

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you, you have to take your training seriously," Rainfall scolded, taking care of his wounds, oblivious to onlookers at the healer's hut. "Pyrrhia is a dangerous place, and I really can't have you acting like an idiot and getting yourself killed."

"How many times do I have to tell _you_ that I don't like being bored," Wildspeaker retorted, "I'm pretty sure I made that clear, plus I always like to annoy Deathbringer... funny I say that though, usually it's reversed," he stopped to think for a moment, then went on, "guess i'm starting to surpass him when it comes to that."

"Yeah, nah never," Rainfall said, locking eyes with him, "but please start taking your training seriously, I can't bear the idea of you getting hurt because of your boredom, I don't know what I would do if you die, we need each other." More quietly she added, "I need you, you've always been there for me..."

"I will most definitely take my training more seriously, for sure... definitely," Wildspeaker said, rolling his eyes, "By the way, your one to talk, how's _your _training going?" He looked her up and down, obviously taking in her many scars and her tired eyes. "At least _I'm_ taking my training seriously," she said, "everyone was right about how I should train and view the battlefield."

"Hey, I _am _doing my best, it's very difficult to throw fruit, especially into one's mouth while they are talking, I can do that you know." He broke eye-contact and looked over at Glory, who was sitting at the edge of the platform, staring out at her kingdom, letting them talk out of earshot. "I believe you should go see Grandma about what she wanted to talk to you about earlier, she said it was pretty important."

"Ok, ok, please do what I asked," She said, hesitating before adding, "for me." She continued treating his wounds for a while, making small talk. "Once i'm done with my training, I'm thinking about becoming a healer, I want to treat dragons of their wounds and help them recover, rather than inflicting more pain to them."

Glory came over, looking slightly hurried, and she began to speak while arranging her cinnamon orchid necklace around with her talon. "We really need to go, the SeaWing princess and her wing will be at the border any minute now, and I want to be there when they arrive."

"Is she hot?" Wildspeaker asked.

"Excuse me?" Glory replied.

"Is the Princess hot? If so, then I will be going with you," he thought for a second before adding, "for certain classified reasons."

Rainfall rolled her eyes at his joke and Glory chuckled, winking at him, her scales turning pink. "Yes, I would assume so, Wildspeaker."

* * *

Current sighed for the fifth time this day. _The desert is annoying place. _She thought. _So hot during the day and cool at night, it really confuses the mind... IceWings must really hate it here._ She looked behind her to see the cobalt scales of her guards flying after her, tired eyes scanning the horizon ahead for any danger. _They must be pretty tired, I would be too, if I hadn't had vigorous flight training for a week before we left, I mean, _sure_, my wings feel sore, but _they _weren't prepared to go on this trip. _

It was getting late, the evening sun on the horizon emitting a crimson-red glow into the atmosphere. Current scanned the dunes before them for a suitable place to set up camp and locked her eyes on an area next to a small oasis, hidden by the dunes.

She lit her scales to get there attention and they snapped to attention following her gaze to the area. "This is where we will settle down for tonight," Current said, glowing scales giving different orders, "I want at least two dragons posted for the entire night so we are guarded." Current made her guards stay alert all night and day, and they didn't complain of course, she had made those rules a long time ago.

"Yes, your majesty, right away." They looked at the water wistfully before darting over there to set up their tents, most likely arguing about who would stay up tonight.

After Current set up her own tent, because it was very cool at night in the desert, she went over to the crackling fire to join her escort. "I'm telling you," one of them was saying, taking a chunk out of the roasted hawk from her rations, "this problem with the MudWings isn't going to harm us, this whole this will blow over soon, we are neutral anyway, at least for now. Why would they attack _us_?"

"_Idiot_!" exclaimed a second guard, "You really think they would let us travel though their kingdom, do you _have_ any brains?"

"That isn't exactly the smartest plan for many reasons," Current said, laughing as she approached them. "one, my Mother has her reasons for what she does and you shouldn't question it." As she talked she poked the fire and then she ripped their supply of fabric to throw into it.

"Two, our kingdom is pretty much bordering the SkyWing kingdom, if we needed to get there, we shouldn't need to travel through the swamps, the only kingdoms we couldn't visit that don't border us are the SandWing, IceWing and RainWing kingdoms, one of which is far north, why would we travel through their kingdom _south_ to go north. Third, the only reason we would need to travel to the Rainforest or the SandWing kingdom is to forge an alliance with the them and the MudWings know it, why else would we go?"

The was dead silence for a while after that, the only exception being the sound of owls hooting. "What _do _you guys think about the situation with Sycamore," the first guard said, "she's not actually planning to attack the SandWings, is she?"

"I vote yes," said a third guard, just now trying to set up her tent before it got completely dark, "the MudWing Queen is most likely furious about Queen Thorn's decline to ally with them, just like Burn, she doesn't like to lose her alliances."

"I think it wasn't smart of Sycamore to try and attack Thorn in her own court, especially with her daughter there," said Current, "if Sycamore deserves anything, it's retaliation from the Kingdom of Sand, I heard that Thorn actually had to escort them out using her claws."

* * *

It has been three days since then. Current and her guards had been flying almost nonstop, only taking short breaks to eat and sleep. They passed Jade Mountain a few days ago, and dark clouds were forming on the distant sky. _I seriously hope that we get to the rainforest before it starts to rain… I may be a Seawing and we might like water, but the feeling of being pelted with tiny, little droplets of water over and over again is just plain annoying._ Her entire wing was extremely tired, including Current herself, and all they wanted to do was get some rest for a month or two.

"Look," a guard exclaimed, squinting through the fog, "something on the horizon, I think it might be the rainforest."

"What gave you that idea," another guard asked sarcastically, "how tall the trees are or how much it looks like a _not_ desert?" The other guards all laughed at his remark, thinking that it's about time someone dropped some humor into their trip.

"I was trying to relieve us all about the thought of actually not moving," the guard said, "I donno if you've noticed, but we've kind of been traveling around pyrrhia at this point."

"_No… really?_" The second guard asked, getting more laughs from the others, "I really haven't noticed at all."

"EVERYONE!" Current bellowed, exasperated, getting the attention of her escort, "we mustn't get annoyed with one another, yes, we are tired, yes, we see the Rainforest, and yes, we've traveled a long way. But that doesn't give us the right to be grumpy at one another."

Thunder sounded and rain started pouring down, and everyone groaned, including Current, displeased. "OK, I take that back, be grumpy all ya want."

They arrived at the outskirts of the rainforest a short time later, greeted by a small golden SandWing with about four muscular guards, two NightWings, and one giant RainWing Current could only guess was Queen Glory.

"Princess Current," Glory said, gesturing for Current to walk beside her, "We are pleased to have you visiting us on this _fine_ day." She pointed towards the two NightWings, "These two are one of the few NightWing and RainWing hybrids, Wildspeaker is a lunar-born assassin in training and the other, Rainfall, is with our military." Current took their talons in hers in greeting and Wildspeaker in particular gave her the most ridiculous look in history, like he couldn't figure something out.

"Princess Current, right?" Rainfall said, assessing her up and down. "We are happy to have you in our Rainforest."

Princess Current turned towards the RainWing Queen and Glory started into the Rainforest, and Current looked back to find Wildspeaker missing, Rainfall turning in circles trying to find him, when Rainfall looked in Current's direction, her eyes went as wide as the moons, and she started toward her, talons reaching out in fear, before Current felt a blade rest against her throat, "Did you know that a dragon is still alive when someone slits their throat?" Wildspeaker asked, "They drown in their own blood." Wildspeaker glanced over at Rainfall, who was about to camouflage herself to help get Current away from him. "Don't try to help her Rainfall! Stay. There."

Rainfall looked from him to her and backed away, nodding. "Ok," Wildspeaker said, looking around for any prying eyes, "Current, don't try to pull anything, I am trained to identify any threats, I might not be able to hear your thoughts, but I _can_ sense your mind, you are still in danger of assassination."

Current looked up at him with fearful eyes, "I- I'm not planning anything, i'm just here to negotiate with Queen Glory." Wildspeaker grumbled low to himself before letting her go, "watch your back, princess."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that went dark, I think my editor's own story, which is also pretty dark, is rubbing off on me. I hope you understand why I had to do that at the end. I am going to end this author's note here because, I don't know if you noticed, but this chapter is over 2,000 words long…**


	6. Chapter 4: Origins

**A/N: I don't know if you've noticed, but I want to address a few things; one, my characters will always break the fourth wall a little bit (I'm totally lying I stop that habit later on), it's just my writing style (uh huh suuuuuuuuure), and two, I will usually always have the point of view switched on the first part of the chapter, kind of like a prologue or introduction to the chapter (sometimes switched point of view at the end). This chapter is going to be a little different, going at a slower pace and exploring the character's and their thoughts, as well as being over 5000 words long. Anyway on to the chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Origins**

* * *

Current was in the RainWing visitor's hut, looking out the open roof to the moons, something about the night sky calmed her, and right now she could use a little calming. Wildspeaker really shook her up; one moment he's fine, calm and carefree, and the next he's trying to rip her throat out, it also didn't help that Wildspeaker favored using scare tactics.

He's stuck her with terror, all the weak spots he could target, how slow some kills can be, how painful or painless it could be, how her life could end in a split second, all as a way to keep her apparent "assassination" attempts at bay.

Current heard a thump on the wooden platform behind her and whirled around, expecting a certain NightWing in training to try and end her life, and found Glory there instead, looking relieved. "I figured you would be at the healer's hut," Glory started, "Wildspeaker… is not known to spare any potential threats, i'm surprised he let you go unscathed." _I'm surprised he's so cautious around me, all because he can't read my mind, that's loyalty for you there._

Current scowled, "He might not have inflicted pain to me physically, but there is no lack of mental scars." Glory winced, obviously thinking about how she should have kept a closer eye on Current.

"I'm not surprised, Rainfall told me what happened, didn't tell me that you had no _physical_ injuries, that's why I checked the healer's hut first," Her eye's grew distant. "you should've seen what he's done to some untrustworthy dragons, Deathbringer had told me that they were attempting murder, but I hadn't known that they were that close to taking me out," Glory sighed, "we actually had to use Darkstalker's prison to keep them from harming anyone else."

_Do I tell her about my secret? I know Glory is a great queen, one I could trust, but she was just talking about untrustworthy tryhard queen wannabes. How much information gets out in this kingdom, especially if half of them can camouflage themselves? In the SeaWing kingdom hierarchy is everything, only the Royal family and Mother's council know everything that goes on._

_Only me and my Mother know everything, I had and still have the job of uncovering anything cloak and dagger, a dangerous and secretive role, one with the support of the queen and the Piranhas, a criminalistic group lead by the mastermind Tigershark, who has had ties with the Royal family for as long as Current could remember. _

The Piranhas were Current's eyes and ears, they have spies everywhere, they were the ones who gave the information to her, who gave it to her Mother via enchanted amulet.

The amulet itself was sold to the Kingdom of the Sea by a SandWing, who said she had found it while exploring some old ruins. She had bargained for quite a while for a better price, saying it was made from a priceless material, and one of the merchants was a spy in the ranks of the Piranhas, who had wondered if it was enchanted, so he had Current contact Anemone so she could test it with her enchantment revealer, which was a sharks tooth that glowed white, so they couldn't lose it.

The tooth was enchanted soon after the incident in the royal hatchery, which had taken place thirty years ago, when Current's mother hatched. Anemone had used her animus powers to make the statue reveal who had enchanted it, she hadn't used any object, which meant she lost a little of her soul, so she thought long and hard about an enchantment to permanently give her the ability to detect enchantments without the use of creating a new enchantment.

Anemone had told the merchants and the traveler that it wasn't enchanted and offered to take it off their hands, for less than what the merchants were asking for. When Current hatched, Anemone and Current's mother had formulated a plan to make Current an amulet to catch any scheme going on in the kingdom, so they had sent her to live with the Piranhas, that way no one knew who she was.

The plan that Anemone and Current's mother had created was to forge Current an amulet unique to only her and Auklet. The amulet stone was found by Current herself in the Piranhas black market when she was living there, training, apparently the stone was called 'Dragon's Tear', she didn't know if that was it's official name, but Current had asked for that to be her amulets stone.

Current was considered a commoner in the kingdom and no one hardly paid any attention to her, which helped her do her job easier, if anyone found out who exactly she was and her position in the kingdom… she would rather not think about that.

"Current, are you listening?" The sound of Glory's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Current shook her head, "No, I wasn't, I was just thinking about my home," Current looked over at Glory, making up her mind, "and something else as well..."

Glory rolled her eyes, "and _I_ was just telling you not to worry about Wildspeaker, I have sorted things out with him, he's away in the Kingdom of Sand, scanning Queen Thorns extensive library for any information on lunar-born NightWings, an assignment from Moon."

There was silence for a while after that, both of them looking up at the night sky, and Current spoke up, "Queen Glory," Glory looked down at her, looking curious and slightly bored, "I have something to tell you..."

* * *

"Wildspeaker!" Without thinking, Wildspeaker pulled out his dagger, and almost threw it at the face of his sister. In a flash, he sheathed his weapon and hurried over to her. "Sorry Rainfall," he said, "i'm on edge, the whole deal with leaving the kingdom without keeping an eye on the SeaWing."

"Have you thought about how Current could in fact be harmless?" Rainfall asked, "what makes you think she could be scheming." Wildspeaker looked over at Rainfall, feeling pretty freaking annoyed. "What makes you think she _isn't_? I was right about that rebellian group. Plus she's acting weird, like she's hiding something, and the fact that I can't read her mind; why would any one dragon need something like that unless they needed to keep something secret?"

"Probably to keep someone like you _out_..."

"Which proves my point all the more," Wildspeaker turned around, heading towards the desert, "are you coming?" Rainfall looked confused, then she nodded, knowing that Wildspeaker had read her mind.

Wildspeaker walked a few paces, before halting suddenly, blocking Rainfalls path with his wing. "What-" Wildspeaker gestured for her to stop talking, and motioned for her to follow.

Wildspeaker stopped again, hiding himself in a thicket of trees. _Time to do my mental reservoir exercises, this time in a real situation._ Silence. _Three moons, calm down. We're not here to hurt you._ Wildspeaker closed his eyes, trying to enter his own mind-pool, as he walked over to his mental barrier, he imagined it turning into a chest, generating a new key for it as well.

Wildspeaker immediately pinpointed where his new thought was, and picked it up, an amused yellow gem. If Wildspeaker remembered his RainWing scales correctly, yellow meant either amused or surprised, and he guessed this gem held an amused feeling.

Wildspeaker took it in talon and picture an imaginary rock in his other, and he brought the two together, splitting the thought in half. As the thought fell to the ground, Wildspeaker dissolved the rock and picked them up, and when he did they both regenerated their other half, creating two separate thoughts.

Wildspeaker imagined a tunnel in his mind, linking to the SandWings mind, and he took one of the thoughts and placed it in a chest near the tunnel, after he did so he opened his eyes. Wildspeaker looked over at Rainfall, gesturing over to the direction that the SandWing was in. _Conseal me._

After a minute Rainfall nodded, camouflaging herself the rest of the way, and Wildspeaker climbed on, and Rainfall flew over to the area Wildspeaker pointed at, ready for him to signal to her that he was ready.

Wildspeaker looked into the future and saw that he couldn't reveal himself now, it wasn't time for that yet, she wasn't taught everything by her master yet, but he saw that after a week in the Kingdom of Sand, she would have learned her final lesson.

_Not now, later, after the Kingdom of Sand._ Wildspeaker closed his eyes and walked into his mind again, which was still open, and picked up his new thought replicating it as well, then he imagined another tunnel beside the other one that led to Rainfalls, then he sealed the first, that way it stayed there.

After he did all that he walked into the tunnel and immediately he was dropped into Rainfalls mind, because for some reason the tunnel was on the ceiling of her mind. When he landed he took the liberty to look around, to see what was new, as he wasn't ever there for long. When he was done scanning the place, he dropped the thought, leaving in her mind.

Wildspeaker broke the bond between both of their minds, and he left her mind, returning to the real world. Rainfall tensed, obviously not expecting that. _I have a reason to leave, as I can read the future._ Once again, it took a minute for Rainfall to respond, but eventually she nodded, flapping her wings to fly off, towards the Kingdom of Sand.

It was dawn when they finally landed in the quartyard of Queen Thorns castle, and the Guards all glanced over at him, but when they saw Rainfall they all went back to what they were doing before, which was mostly patrolling and sparing.

As they were quickly shown to the throne room and Wildspeaker sensed eight other minds as well. When the guards opened the door Wildspeaker caught sight of Queen Thorn, who was much more terrifying than in his visions, with her many scars and scarlet stained claws, and her piercing orbs of void.

"Mother, are you sure of this," a golden scaled dragon asked, "withdrawing all the SandWings from Jade Mountain Academy? You know that's my life's work." Thorn nodded, eyes on the newcomers, "Sunny… with Sycamore on the throne, Jade Mountain Academy is not safe at this time, I want to be prepared if she plans to threaten it to get to you and your friends."

Sunny looked crestfallen, but she nodded, "I will get on it at once," she turned around and saw the two NightWing-RainWing hybrids, "Oh! I didn't hear you two come in," she walked over to them, "Wildspeaker and Rainfall right?"

Wildspeaker nodded, he didn't like how much he feared this dragon, he knew why he did too. Sunny had her outclaw training launched at age eight, a year after they stopped Darkstalker. So Sunny had twenty-nine years of training, she also inherited ownership of the Scorpion Den when thorn became queen, Sunny now knew the ins and outs of every possible SandWing escape and stunning techniques, as well as a talonful of fighting techniques.

So if you put everything together, Sunny was not very strong, but she could immobilize Wildspeaker with little effort. Although she doesn't fear fighting anymore, she always has an elite guard of four dragons with her, so they do it for her.

As if Sunny could sense how tense Wildspeaker was, she had quickly headed towards the exit. "Sunny" Rainfall said, "Queen Glory asked me to give you this," Rainfall produced a letter from the pouch on her necklace and handed it to her, "she said it was extremely important."

"An extremely important letter from Glory?"

"She told me to get it in you talons no matter what," Rainfall said. Sunny read the letter over and over, mumbling, "Rainforest in imminent danger, find the rest of the dragonets," Sunny sighed, "Mother, I'm going to have to postpone withdrawing the students for now." Queen thorn looked slightly annoyed by the news, but nodded, understanding that it was important.

* * *

Queen Thorn watched as Sunny took the letter and headed out of the throne room, then she focused her knowing eyes on Wildspeaker, sending a shiver down his spine once more. Thorn noticed this and smiled, "you really deserve that, you've sent my daughter off early,"

Thorn slipped off her seat and motioned for them to follow her, "I know why you two are here, Wildspeaker, you have permission to use my libraries, just remember to put everything back once you're done, it took a long while to clean that place up," Thorn broke eye contact from Wildspeaker to Rainfall, "Rainfall, follow."

Wildspeaker bolted out of the throne room as fast as his limbs would allow, he wouldn't deny the fact that he was absolutely hopelessly extremely freaking terrified of Queen Thorn, in fact, he didn't even bother to keep it hidden, now he knew how Current felt.

Queen Thorn's mind was like an impenetrable fortress, quiet, foreboding and commanding all at the same time, it didn't help that Queen Thorn had a kind of mental barrier, a natural one at that, a barrier she developed over the years. Thorn also radiated a kind of imposing and commanding, yet kind and understanding, aura; the latter was probably picked up from being a mother.

He wanted to kick himself, he was not supposed to be so afraid of any one dragon, and here he was sniveling like a newly hatched dragonet! He was supposed to be the terrifying one! _Wildspeaker! Calm yourself, quit thinking about everything that terrifies you, get to the library, your supposed to be researching lunar-born NightWings and how they develop their powers._

Wildspeaker sighed, knowing that he was right, he shouldn't be so upset over this, he should be himself, funny, carefree and annoying. When he had that train of thought he felt better, so he forcefully tried to stop his flight or flight response.

Wildspeaker was scanning the catalog, looking under the letters 'N', 'L' and 'A', and he finally found a scroll in the 'M' section, reading 'Mystery of the Lunar-born - Solved', written by an actual lunar-born, way back during the time of Darkstalker.

The author's name was Sleet, son of Whiteout, a famous writer and artist in her time, the scroll was apparently preserved for a long time, then eventually dragons just forgot about it.

_Enough history, let's see what this scroll says about my breed._ Apparently a lunar-born was one of seven hatching conditions, one condition for each tribe, and some weren't even that rare like the MudWing's blood red eggs or the SkyWing's firescales, and others where rarer, like lunar-born NightWings or cold-resistant SeaWings. And others were situational and rare, like the IceWing's ability to freeze any dragon with their claws and teeth.

The author then goes on about what he's experienced in his life and how he's grown his abilities. Apparently the author experienced the same thing upon hatching, except he's envisioned other dragon's minds as vases full of treasure, with the humming being imagined as a lid, that way he could just lift it off and visit their minds without having to unlock it like Wildspeaker.

_So skyfire was around at that time as well… interesting._ Wildspeaker unrolled more of it, reading on. He doesn't seem to mention any tunnel bonds between minds, or replicating your own thoughts to place in others, Wildspeaker thought that maybe it depended on how strong the moonlight shining on you was, or maybe the author didn't think of that.

_I should read on._ Wildspeaker thought, so he went back to his research.

The author talks about creating thoughts as a long process, one that takes an abundance of focus and concentration, but a feat that grows easier the more he does it. The scroll describes it as taking any old thought, and smashing it on an imaginary stone, enough to create cracks in the thought, but not enough to shatter it, then it talks about how the thought will regenerate itself so he has to, very quickly, take the gem and turn it on the side with the cracks facing down, this will allow the feelings to seep through the cracks.

As soon as the feelings dissolve, he's supposed to allow it to regenerate itself, then take it and empty the thoughts by thinking up a different one, replacing it, then thinking about a certain feeling to give it.

_That's it? That's how I do it? I should have thought about creating a crack in the stones to get rid of the feelings, because I can't replace those. Then I can give it anything I want, as long as it's regenerated itself so the feelings don't escape again._

Wildspeaker thought for a second, then put everything he's got out back, as requested by Queen Thorn, then went out of his way to find Rainfall, to tell her what he's found, and possibly testing it out on her.

"Thorn," Wildspeaker said, pushing the doors to the throne room open, "I need to find my sister, do you know where she is?" Thorn hopped down from her throne and motioned for him to follow her. As soon as they were out of sight of anyone Thorn turned on him, "Wildspeaker, I need to know if you can help me find a group of rogues, as they are after my head, and no doubt my daughter's as well, so they are enemies to the throne," she leaned down, "you think you can pull it off?"

Wildspeaker nodded, "I specialize in that type of mission, you highness," Thorn hissed, pleased, "they won't be a problem, just give me about three or four days." _This is my chance to stay in the Sand Kingdom for about a week, to test out my new abilities and to give Scorpion the time she needs to learn her final lesson._

Wildspeaker bowed low to the ground, talons crossed. "Please lead on," he said, standing up again, "I really need to see my sister, it's important."

* * *

After Thorn led Wildspeaker to Rainfall, she had pulled him aside, going over all the places they've hit.

"They've gone to Possibility first, then they foolishly attacked the Scorpion Den, like idiots, they underestimated my daughter and her forces," Thorn moved her talon over a not as well known city, "they've attacked Dragonbite much less than the former cities, so that leads me to believe that they reside close to this area," she pointed to an area southeast of Dragonbite, which was east to the Scorpion Den, as well as being far away from the Palace.

"Dragonbite started as an outpost for the soldiers bordering both our kingdoms, founded by my own daughter," Thorn looked up from her map at Wildspeaker, and Wildspeaker figured it out before she said, "since Dragonbite is located in the mountains, I believe the rogues are hiding on the outskirts of the Rainforest."

Wildspeaker eyes went wide, _my home is in danger, as is my Queen, they've waited until I was gone to strike… and they are going to use Scorpion to do it. Somehow… somehow, they have figured out how long I am supposed to be away… wait, I might not be present, but what about Deathbringer… he's an assassin too isn't he._ Wildspeaker smacked himself in the head with his tail, _they can't wait for Deathbringer to leave, as he never leaves to Queen side… what… no, please, not my mentor… Deathbringer's a target as well, they were only trying to flush out the mind reader assassin! I have to find Rainfall and hurry my tail to the Rainforest!_ Wildspeaker bowed politely to Thorn, mumbling "I got to go. It's important."

"Wildspeaker!" Thorn exclaimed, then she added, "If your leaving because of the resistance in the Rainforest, that's what Sunny's letter was about, she's going to get some sleep before she goes. Sunny's planning on contacting her two other friends with a dreamvistor, telling them to get their tails to the Rainforest immediately, you can still go, but she wont get there until later, the other Dragons of Destiny will not be there in time." Wildspeaker stopped in his tracks, _thorn is right, Sunny can use the tunnel to get to the Rainforest, but Tsunami and Clay are on the other side of the continent, and it will take a couple of days to arrive, _Wildspeaker bowed to Thorn, "I will find them, and take them all out."

Thorn waved him away with her tail, and Wildspeaker bolted to Rainfall quarters, desperate to take this group out before his Queen got assassinated by a SandWing. _We prefer to take the long way to the Rainforest as it helps train our flying muscles, but we don't have time._

* * *

Once again Wildspeaker found himself about to interrupt a SandWing's training, but this time, he knew that it was for an important cause. Wildspeaker walked over to his mental vase, taking off the lid that sealed it and stepped inside, then went over to his mental tunnel, imagining a chest on the other side, picked up his thought from earlier and gave it a dark and terrifying feel, and it glowed pale green before it turned an abyss black.

Then he prepared another thought; _Smart. I'll give you that, but you're too tense, and you really shouldn't be._ Once Wildspeaker had both thoughts, he took them through the tunnel and he had to use his tail to right himself, as the tunnel was on the ceiling of her mind as well. Wildspeaker dropped one, then he dropped the other. After he did that he exited her mind and returned to reality.

Wildspeaker tapped Rainfall, signaling that she should drop him, and once he was in the air, Wildspeaker folded his wings in close, to gain momentum, and flared his wings open in the last moment.

"Who are you?" The SandWing asked in a nervous voice. And Wildspeaker, having been in her mind at that moment, jumped, then shook his head. "I'm a NightWing, don't tell me you've never seen one before."

"Really?" Scorpion said, "I thought you were a mind reading sloth."

"Did you just call me slow..."

"More or less." The SandWing looked away from him, and Wildspeaker noticed that she was shaking, most likely with terror.

"What's your name, o' great NightWing?"

"I'm Wildspeaker, and I've been sent here by Queen Thorn of the SandWings to confront you and your assassin group for being near our territory." _**Are you listening right now, if so, look up. **_Wildspeaker looked to the area Rainfall was at, mildly annoyed, _**Ok, good, you do listen to my thoughts… duly noted, **_Wildspeaker frowned, and Rainfall continued, _**anyway, I was just going to suggest that you use a sleeping dart on her.**_ Wildspeaker was silent for a moment, then he said, "That's a really good idea Rainfall."

The SandWing jumped, _Great, she heard what I said… time to move. _Wildspeaker, moving as fast as a dragonbite viper, stuck a sleeping dart between the SandWing's scales, and she fell unconscious.

Wildspeaker looked up at Rainfall, asking telepathically for her to help him bring her back to the RainWing village. Rainfall uncamouflaged herself and dove down, flaring her wings at the last moment to right herself, and she came over to help him.

It was a little later in the day when they arrived with Scorpion in their talons, they dropped her off at the healers hut, and then they went to find Queen Glory, leaving Scorpion in the hands of the healers and the medical guards.

They found Glory in the NightWings village, in the middle of making a speech, and Wildspeaker interrupted her telepathically, _we found a SandWing, in the ranks of a resistance group on the border east of Dragonbite._

_**What? You found a SandWing, take me to her at once! **_Wildspeaker flew into the air, dodging vines and whatever else decided to take on a lowly NightWing assassin in training that didn't have fire, leading Queen Glory to the SandWing.

Glory fumed when she saw the scarred SandWing, obviously angry that her military _and_ personal assassins didn't know about the SandWing resistance. "Well… this doesn't bode very well. I'm guessing they were planning on taking control of the Rainforest so they could attack Thorn that way," She whirled around, facing Wildspeaker, "take her to the prison… i'll decide what to do with her later."

* * *

"Wildspeaker," Deathbringer said, ducking as he dove to avoid the tree branches above, "since your home, you might as well have another training session, assassin's need to always be in peak condition."

_**That's what I've been doing for the last thirty years, constant training when I wasn't needed anywhere else. Now, these techniques I'm going to show you are very lethal, they can stun and kill, so they are very important to add to your arsenal. Pressure points.**_

"There are many, many pressure points in the dragon body, some stun, others kill," Deathbringer stalked away from Wildspeaker, then pivoted so Deathbringer was facing him, "I'll only teach you four, one of them was discovered by the dragonets thirty-two years ago.

Of course, I can't face off against you, as I would have an advantage, so I talked to your sister, and she agreed, after I taught her these pressure points of course. She loves this style of fighting, where it doesn't get messy."

_**Hello brother, **_Rainfall uncamouflaged herself, she was perched on a tree right beside Deathbringer, and she smiled, _SMILED_, at Wildspeaker. Wildspeaker found himself actually afraid of Rainfall now, she's found a way of fighting that she loves.

"I'm going to explain the rules of this fight, one-" Deathbringer was interrupted by Rainfall, who used the branches to get close to Wildspeaker, then fired at him, one after another, three sleeping darts, he'd avoided two and one grazed his shoulder, causing him to feel drowsy, and instantly Rainfall dropped on him, jabbing her tail at the center of his spine.

Wildspeaker froze, he just stopped, it felt unnatural and very terrifying, it was as if his body was bracing itself for a stabby stabby SandWing tail to come at him. Wildspeaker felt the weight lift off him and he found the strength to stand, trying to find Rainfall, who was camouflaged, with his mind.

"That's another thing Wildspeaker," Deathbringer said, "the mix between being drowsy and pressure points blocks your mind reading, you'll have to fight like we do now."

_Can't… can't… sense her mind… she... vanished… hard… to fight… hard to think… don't… fall asleep… _"The next pressure point is also a stun, as well as a paralyze, if done correctly it can kill, the pressure point is below where the jaw meets the neck."

Wildspeaker tried to get up again and instantly Rainfall came out of nowhere, delivering a bout of attacks that sent him sprawling. _I think… I found out her patterns… she favors the right side. _Wildspeaker purposely got up again, expecting Rainfall to attack his right again.

When she attacked Wildspeaker ducked, then Wildspeaker blasted a bolt of flame at her, not enough to harm her severely, but enough to make her flinch, giving him enough time to counter-attack causing her to back away, then he took out her front legs with a swipe of his tail. He jumped on her, quickly taking out his dagger, and faked out an attack on her spine.

"Well done, Wildspeaker," Deathbringer said from behind them, "you've figured out which side she attacked more, using that to your advantage, next time leave your weapons sheathed."

Wildspeaker looked sharply up at Deathbringer and narrowed his eyes, "next time?" _Wildspeaker, don't be an idiot, he said four pressure points, of course there's a next time._ "Of course, you have three more pressure points to learn."

_**Wildspeaker, you should be able to hear me now, she doesn't know the last pressure point, and I won't teach it to her, that one is lethal, if you apply the right amount of pressure, it delivers an insane amount of pain and leaves them stunned for about a minute, use this knowledge to your advantage. This pressure point is located behind and slightly above the ear, yet below the horns.**_

Wildspeaker bolted towards Rainfall, who camouflaged herself when she saw him move, except she was too slow to get away, Wildspeaker dragged her back with her tail and applied pressure on the point Deathbringer was talking about, and she went limp.

"She's out cold..." Wildspeaker turned towards Deathbringer, "what did I just do?"

Deathbringer stared up at the night sky, "you've reduced the amount of blood flow to the brain for a second, which will leave her stunned for a bit, the last pressure point is on the legs and arms, right here."


	7. Chapter 5: Pain

**Chapter 5: Pain**

* * *

Wildspeaker looked up in horror at the platform where his queen was currently, the MudWings had chained up every resident of the Rainforest, and where now about to execute Glory via guillotine.

_Calm down Wildspeaker, it's just a vision, it's not real. Just a vision. It… It just feels so freaking real._ Wildspeaker reminded himself that any vision a NightWing has, is the most likely to happen. _No, this will not happen, I won't allow it._

Wildspeaker's gaze drifted from Queen Glory to Sycamore, who had turned away from her prisoner, Wildspeaker saw her talons rise up, then snap sharply downward, effectively signaling the death of her greatest enemy, then Sycamore pivoted, walking back into her fortress.

_If I can get into Sycamore's mind, I can see what caused all this hatred toward the RainWings._ Wildspeaker flew up towards the balcony, circling a couple of times before landing.

Right away Wildspeaker could see something was wrong, Sycamore wasn't very happy, even though she killed her greatest enemy. Wildspeaker flew down toward her, landing about a foot away, talons knee deep in mud.

_Blech… mud? Why mud?_ Wildspeaker gave the mud a disgusted look, then he walked over to Sycamore, reaching out to touch her shoulder, then he stopped, realizing the dragon was staring back at him.

"Of course," She said, leaning forward, "tell me something NightWing, I burned down your village, executed your queen and captured all of you." Sycamore settled back into her throne, "I heard about your powers of precognition and mind reading, so can you tell me why I don't feel satisfied?"

Wildspeaker nodded, not trusting himself to speak in front of the very queen who executed rainforest resident genocide, as pain in the vision will feel as real as in the waking world.

Wildspeaker reached out to touch her shoulder, as he could only see others' thoughts in a vision from direct contact, and was sucked into a torrent of past memories, most of them heart-wrenching.

He landed on the outskirts of MudWing territory, bordering the RainWings, to have his stomach feel like it flipped upside down. Their, two thirds in the territory of the RainWings, was the body of Queen Moorhen, with Sycamore dropping to her knees, enveloping her sister with her wings.

When Sycamore finally stepped back, wiping her eyes with her forearms, Wildspeaker's heart stopped, the dead queen's eyes were dissolved, likely from a RainWings venom strike. But the former not-so-alive queen of the MudWings also had a stab wound in her heart, looking black and raw, not like the venom of RainWings, more like venom from the SandWings.

_It looks like a RainWing hit her in the eyes with their venom, and while she was still screaming, a SandWing finished her off..._ Wildspeaker snapped out of his thoughts when Sycamore started talking, "Moorhen…" Sycamore said between sobs, "whoever did this, _what_ever did this, I promise I will find and kill it."

And with that Wildspeaker was sent back to the vision before, backing up and falling backward, Sycamore looked at him with sympathically, "You look like you just witnessed a murder… well, I guess you did, with your queen and all," Sycamore got up from her throne, walking over to Wildspeaker, "so… what did you see."

_I saw you promise your sister you'll commit genocide against RainWings AND SandWings…_ Wildspeaker shook his head, "I saw you crying over the body of your dead sister, Moorhen," Wildspeaker stepped up to Sycamore, "I get why you are upset over that… I get why you want to kill every RainWing, but that doesn't solve anything, in fact, Queen Glory herself never executed or killed anyone who committed crimes, just imprisoned them."

"Then explain how my sister was found with a wound from RainWings, _on the border_!" Wildspeaker opened his mouth, then closed it, thinking, then he said what he thought happened, "Nothing about this was reported to the queen or the Royal family, and I am part of the Royal family, so I would know."

Wildspeaker thought for a little more, then said, "and in your mind, I saw a SandWing venom strike in her heart, and I know for a fact there was a SandWing and RainWing resistance camp on the border near where you and Queen Moorhen were."

Wildspeaker looked out the entrance of the fortress, "You killed my Queen, my Grandmother… and I'm sure you know what it feels like to have a member of you family killed."

Wildspeaker opened his eyes, stepping out of his visions, and he was greeted by the moons and his Queen, who had acid green scales, the color of shock and disbelief. Wildspeaker looked upwards at Glory, who was crying, which worried him.

"Wildspeaker," Glory said, not sounding like herself. "I was just informed of the results of a skirmish that went down on the northern border," Glory sighed, "apparently the MudWings captured Tsunami and Clay, and killed your mother, Firefly."

Wildspeaker felt weak in his legs, he could not believe what he was hearing "What?" He roared, making Queen Glory flinch so hard she fell over backward, his roar was so loud it was shaking the trees from the sound.

* * *

Scorpion woke from her slumber, and she shivered, feeling a cold and raging aura, then she heard a roar, the loudest roar she ever heard, and realized it was Wildspeaker, _great, looks like the assassin is off his leash, he's about to become infamous. I'm sure his throat hurts like hell from the strain in his voice._

Scorpion had the idea to assist him, she didn't usually like company from many dragons, so she usually stayed away from this idea, but she could use a mind reader, his camouflaged bodyguard would be helpful as well.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah… I wasn't planning on killing Firefly at first, I was going to do Tsunami, but I couldn't find a reason Sycamore would do that… plus I figured people would hate me for it, but I used the death of Firefly to enrage Wildspeaker. Make him snap a little. Also, I'm not going to do one chapter of 5,000 words every other week anymore, instead, I'll do five chapters of 1,000 or close to it, every other week.**

**The reason I didn't post for a while is because I'm helping Whiteclaw26 with his The Silver and The Shadow story, which is actually pretty freaking good… I'm not saying this because I helped or anything… See ya guys later.**


	8. Chapter 6: Preparation

**Chapter 6: Preparation**

* * *

Scorpion got up from her bed and went out of the entrance of the healer's hut, preparing herself to ask Wildspeaker if she could join him, if he denied her request Scorpion would ask the queen if she could be let go.

_What's happening to me? Why am I considering asking a dragon if I can join their misfit group, let alone waiting until Glory gives the OK that I can leave?_ Scorpion shook her head, _I don't know why, maybe I just want a little backup, as for asking the queen to let me go instead of just up and leaving, I just respect Glory as a Queen._

* * *

Wildspeaker finally calmed down and looked to Glory once more, "Queen Glory, Imma need to get something to drink, with my vocal cords hurting and all..." _And possible check on Scorpion, then finding my mother's body. I hope Scorpion isn't mad that I killed her mentor, as I knew that he was in the resistance, the very group i'm going to eradicate; a mission I can't take queasy Rainfall on._

Wildspeaker thought for a little more, trying to figure out if he should just go on his own, and decided against it. _I can't take Rainfall because of the oncoming bloody massacre, but I can take Scorpion._ As soon as Wildspeaker thought that he felt guilty.

"_**I get why you are upset over that… I get why you want to kill every RainWing, but that doesn't solve anything, in fact, Queen Glory herself never executed or killed anyone who committed crimes, just imprisoned them."**_

Windspeaker's gaze dropped, _I was just telling Sycamore that vengeance is wrong… and yet I want to feel uncontrollable rage coursing through my veins as I kill every last one… _Wildspeaker sighed, _what is wrong with me? Why have I become a cold blooded killer._

"_**Wildspeaker, it's very important you remember this lesson..." Deathbringer's cold eyes lowered to look in his.**_ Wildspeaker raised his head, _the very first lesson I was taught starting my training, _"_**the most important lesson that an assassin must remember is to let your feelings compromise the mission, and the reason I came up with this rule is because… I would have killed the Queen if I hadn't."**_ _**He looked over at Queen Glory, who was standing beside him. "Of course, some missions are necessary and must be carried out with any means necessary, like hunting down anyone threatening the lives of people you care about."**_

That decided him, Wildspeaker was going to wipe that regicide resistance off the face of pyrrhia. Wildspeaker spread his wings to take off and flew off in the direction of the healer's hut.

* * *

Scorpion heard talons thump down on the wood outside the hut and saw Wildspeaker walking inside with her peripheral vision, she turned her head towards him, trying to work up the courage to ask him if she could join him, but she saw the burning look in his eyes and decided to keep her trap shut.

"Scorpion, are you well?" Wildspeaker's voice was hard to decode, but she knew she heard a commanding tone to his voice as well as a little concern. She decided that it would be safe to talk to him, as he did ask her a question, even if it sounded like a statement.

"Yes, and I presume by well you mean _not_ drowsy." When Wildspeaker didn't answer she turned to look at him, and saw his cloudy gaze drifting over the horizon, like he was searching for something, then her heart froze when he glared back at her.

His eyes… they are extremely imposing… threatening… pulsing with a deep passion, like he could snap and kill her if she said anything wrong, and she realized that was what he wanted, information, lots of information. _If that's what he wa-_

Wildspeaker shifted closer, then touched his talon to her shoulder, and Scorpion screamed and dropped to the floor, Wildspeaker's cold gaze following her as she did so. _It feels like someone took many knives and drove them through my head... and I know where its coming from. _When the pain stopped she got up to face Wildspeaker, expecting him to be extremely hostile, but she saw that he was upset, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Scorpion, I didn't mean to cause you harm, I just need to find your former base." Scorpion looked at him questioningly, he'd just caused her harm, and now he's upset _for_ her?

"Whenever I read someone's mind time slows for me, it felt like a few minutes for me, but it was a second for you." Wildspeaker dried his tears and stepped out the door, wings extended, and then he looked back at her over his shoulder, "you coming or not?"

Scorpion nodded, then spent a few minutes getting her things, she stopped when her talons closed around an unfamiliar dagger, she picked it up and inspected it.

_This must be Wildspeaker's weapon; it feels so lightweight, I wonder if he ever goes anywhere without it._ She shifted it so the light of the moon would reflect off it. And her suspicions were confirmed, because engraved in the blade where the words, 'Property of the RainWing Royal Family, and by extension the infamous NightWing assassin Wildspeaker, anyone who separates Wildspeaker and his equipment are in danger of it's spells' in fine print.

_Part or the arsenal? Does that mean Wildspeaker has more weapons at his disposal?_ Scorpion smacked herself in the head with her tail. _Of course he does, assassins are trained to have multiple weapons on them at once, and how to use them to their best ability._ _But that's besides the point… there's some sort of enchant on this-_ Scorpions eyes widened, _there's poison on this dagger, Wildspeaker was planning on killing me… but he didn't, _Scorpion shook her head_, im sure he had poisoned it just in case of a fight, or maybe it was going to be an interrogation tactic, a last resort._

"You done ogling this dragonets stuff?" Said a gruff voice she knew all too well. Scorpion turned around to face him, and her eyes widened as she saw that Wildspeaker was bound and unconscious, Glory was sat right beside him, but her mouth was bound. There were also two body bags carried by SandWing guards, which were soaked in blood. She looked up at the dragons and noticed that their captor was someone she never thought she'd see again. A SandWing she used to call her mentor.

* * *

**A/N: Erm.. I didn't plan at all to have that happen, also... CLIFFHANGER! Sorry about that. XD**


	9. Chapter 7: Down in the Sea

**Chapter 7: Down in the Sea**

* * *

Current shifted uncomfortably in the dark waters of the ledge she was perched on, she was watching and observing the group of SeaWings a few feet under, making sure they did nothing too treacherous.

**Mother? **Current shifted in her spot once more, **are you getting this?**

Just then something caught her eye, certain luminescent scales of their leader hazly glowing through the inky abyss that is the sea.

**Tonight is the night we strike**, Thresher was saying, **we will have this ocean under our control by tomorrow morning**. Then Thresher jerked his head in the direction of his second-in-command, inviting her to discuss battle plans in the water-proof tent.

**Yes, I got it… I'm on my way. **Current shivered, usually when her mother got involved with this stuff it got extremely messy, it ended up the same every time; with the ringleader pleading for his life, and getting it torn away from him.

**Current… **Current took her amulet in hand, careful not to allow the amulet to shine it's light. **There's someone waiting for you back at the summer palace, she demanded a private audience with you.**

Current let go of her amulet unconsciously, her talons creating edies in the water as they traveled through it. **I'll be there in a few minutes, **Current looked over the edge again and felt herself reflex a bit before talons tapped her shoulder.

Current whirled around to meet a Piranha agent face-to-face, Bloodwater, this was the partner her mother chose for her, he was always by her side, protecting her, making sure that she never got herself in a predicament.

**My love! Please don't scare me like that… **Current said in aquatic, breathing deeply as adrenaline pumped through her veins. **I thought you were the enemy, you know how bad it would have hurt you if I crashed my tail through your skull?**

Bloodwater made a face, and handed her his spear, which generated waves through the body of water, traveling through the abyssal plain towards the ocean walls surrounding them, then he signaled in aquatic that they should break surface.

Current nodded, **I kind of want to stay and watch a little more**, Current thought, and at that moment she felt a tingling sensation throughout her body, coming from the direction of the coral-studded walls.

Current turned her head slowly though the sky's tears, taking a look back at the rebellion camp once more, and she was sure she saw bright red eyes staring at her through the dark waters.

* * *

Current propelled herself upward with her wings as they neared the shimmering surface layer of the ocean, wondering how that dragon spotted her, and why it just stood there... watching her, Current shook her head as she surfaced, she didn't have time to worry about such things.

"Current," Bloodwater said the gruff voice that she liked so much, "I'm no idiot, you look pale, something happen?" Current shook her head once more, looking away from him to the never ending horizon of the sea, feeling herself getting hot with embarrassment.

Bloodwater narrowed his eyes, then made the circular gesture that said, "not now, we will finish this later." Current took that as Bloodwater wanted to talk to her about it later, in private… she was definitely not going to get away from that conversation.

As Current and Bloodwater made their way to the summer palace Current decided that she didn't need to worry about such things. What did worry her though is why some-dragon called for a private audience with her, _was I found out, am I about to be confronted? Or worse, did they discover that I am the Queen's daughter?_

Bloodwater growled, noticing her face, "Current, something is really bothering you, I'm going to have to tell Auklet." _There he goes again, skipping the formalities and getting straight to business. He can tell mother, in face I will tell her myself, _Current eyed the scarlet-orange sky and took hold of her cobalt amulet, _I just have to talk to this mysterious dragon first._

Current reminded herself that the dragon that asked for her will be in the view of all dragons surrounding the pavillion, and that she had Bloodwater with her. Current looked back at him, and the wind currents unbalanced her wings, causing her to falter. Current immediately righted herself and focused on the upcoming cliff-face.

Current did a few flips in the air as they neared the ever-growing mass of land that disguised their settlement, she was slightly relieved that her missions for the morning were done, but also nervous about entering the summer palace.

Current felt the spray of the waterfall that was placed on the side of the mass of land as she neared the surface of the water, and she dived through the water, creating a cascade of bubbles upon contact, Current blinked a couple times, then swam over to the curtain of tendrils covering up the secret entrance.

* * *

As Current landed down on the visitor's floor of the pavilion she looked around the place, and as if reading her mind, the visitor uncloaked herself. _Rainfall!_ Current thought, _Why is she here? No matter, i'm glad she's here._

In her time in the Rainforest, even though Wildspeaker despised her, Rainfall had shown sympathy, and their friendship started almost immediately. Rainfall had constantly went out of her way to help Current with Wildspeaker.

"Rainfall!" Current said, enveloping her with her wings, "I'm so happy you are here!" Bloodwater jumped forward, separating the two, and gave Rainfall a dark, calculating look. "Bloodwater! Why are you acting like this?" Current asked, her voice rising, "What is it with you!" Bloodwater looked injured, but he quickly masked his face, and pointed at the NightWing-RainWing hybrid.

"You said you had trouble evading death from a Night-Rain hybrid, I'm just doing my job." Current looked around, her face falling, "Well you can stop, Rainfall is my friend, she is the sister of that dragon I told you about." Current faced towards Rainfall, who had a grim face. "Where is everyone?" Current's heart started beating very fast, and she sensed that something was amiss. "Why are you the only one here?"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, here is the next chapter, idk what it is about this one, but is one of my favorites, up there with the the pre-prologue. I took the time to apply more showing and thoughts in the chapter, sorry it took so long to get it out**


	10. Chapter 8: Monster

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, idk what it is about this one, but is one of my favorites, up there with the the pre-prologue. I took the time to apply more showing and thoughts in the chapter, sorry it took so long to get it out.**

***Warning, very brief suicidal thoughts and actions within, proceed at your own risk***

**Chapter 8: Monster**

* * *

Wildspeaker looked down at his blood-stained talons in horror, and with a shaky breath, he glanced over at the bodies, the deceased bodies of his victims. _What just happened!_ Wildspeaker thought, _I woke up and my body just reacted like a puppet! I killed all of them..._

Wildspeaker glaced over the scales of those he killed, and amongst them where lime green scales and dark scales of his family. _Wait… I didn't kill Rainfall… she's not even here! _Wildspeaker twisted around, picked a moon globe, and held it up to see through the dim light.

_Hmm… if Rainfall where here I would have killed her too, it's a good thing she left when she could… _Wildspeaker turned back to Scorpion; the last one he had killed who was also among the bodies, and pulled his dagger out of her chest. _How did I lose this before they ambushed me? How _could _I lose this, _Wildspeaker held the moon globe up to the dagger, revealing the animus writing, _it's supposed to fly back to me, stabbing the heart of whoever took it._

Suddenly Wildspeaker remembered the words of his mentor, "_**the most important lesson that an assassin must remember is to let your feelings compromise the mission, and the reason I came up with this rule is because… I would have killed the Queen if I hadn't."**_ _**He looked over at Queen Glory, who was standing beside him. "Of course, some missions are necessary and must be carried out with any means necessary, like hunting down anyone threatening the lives of people you care about."**_

Wildspeaker pulled out a short sword and lined it between his scales, against his stomach, he really was considering Seppuku knowing full well he was a threat to the lives of his friends and family, and should kill himself. He took a deep breath in and out. "I'm sorry everyone," He choked out, tears streaming out like waterfalls, "but if I can't control myself," Wildspeaker shook his head, his talons shaking, "if I can't protect _you_, then I'm not worthy of living," he pulled the sword closer, drawing a little blood.

Wildspeaker's eyes widened, from both pain and realization. _What am I thinking? I can't protect my friends or family that are still alive while I'm dead, _Wildspeaker thought as he lowered his sword to sheathe it, _I need to stay alive for them, I need to take action._

* * *

Scorpion's spirit looked down at Wildspeaker with growing sadness, as he was turning into another Darkstalker, except darker with more hatred. _I wonder if I can show Rainfall and Current a vision, a vision on how to stop him._

With that she summoned all of her magical energy and used it on them, trying to enter their minds.

Rainfall's vision went black as she lapsed into temporary sleep, she waited a few moments before it came back, and when it did Scorpion was an inch away from her snout.

"AHHHH!" Rainfall said, flailing back, causing Scorpion to tilt her head, "Scorpion, you startled me!" Scorpion rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course I did," She said, "it's not everyday that you meet someone you know in the land of spirits." Rainfall looked around, noticing the vast empty space. "Uh, Scorpion, why are we here?"

Scorpion looked like she just reached the last drop of patience in her reservoir, "We are here because I am dead and I summoned you both." She said icily, flicking her tail towards another figure beside Rainfall. _Hmm… she's dead, I wonder how… _Rainfall looked at the figure and noticed it was Current, who was probably also summoned from what Scorpion said, Rainfall looked back towards Scorpion and almost staggared on her talons as she saw all the others.

Queen Glory was the first one that caught her attention, she looked to be about seven years old now, yet still majestic, radiating all her power. The second was Deathbringer, who was also about seven years of age, he was standing close to Glory, looking around alertly as if still protecting her even until death, where is wasn't needed.

And the last ones where Wildspeaker parents, Firefly and Darkmoon, Firefly holding Darkmoon close as he just scowled. Firefly was graceful and slender, as well as younger, and Darkmoon was just unpleasant to be around as ever, he was colored black with undertones of dark amethyst, and right now he was wearing his trademark expression, which was a lidded I-don't-care-about-any-of-this expression, the only time she saw Darkmoon smile was when he looked at Firefly or Wildspeaker.

Darkmoon looked over at her and scowled once more, his muscles bunching as if preparing to knock her head-over-tail.

"My pathetic excuse of a daughter," Darkmoon said, forked-tongue flicking in and out, "how is _she_ going to save everyone from my son exactly, even if _he _is like this now he is still my favorite."

Rainfall guessed that when Darkmoon said _he_ the dragon meant Wildspeaker. "Wait…" Current said, "did you say that Wildspeaker is changed?" Scorpion nodded, putting her wing around Current, "he is rampaging... turning into another Darkstalker." She touched foreheads with Current, horns interweaving.

Rainfall waited for a long and awkward moment before Scorpion stepped away from Current and went over to her to do the same.

* * *

Blood... running over rocks, staining the grass... bodies everywhere, with Wildspeaker standing above them all like he just won a tournament held with the entire world of Pyrrhia, he spun his dagger in his talon with ease, then turned his head sharply to stare into Rainfall soul.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for leaving this here, this is pretty much how short my chapters will be from now on, just as short as the prologue, maybe longer sometimes… I finally have an idea of how I want this story to go.**

**Expect lots of Cliffhangers…**


	11. Chapter 9: Shenanigans

**Chapter 9: Shenanigans**

* * *

Coral glanced at the light-blue scales of her daughter's daughter for the twenty-third time that day, of course Current would not see her there, but here she was, watching over her.

Current was busy researching the animus powers as well as RainWings and NightWings, the vision was working as they now knew what they had to do, but Current decided to research these topics before they take action.

Ghostly light shimmered on the ethereal ring Coral gave to her, it was Coral that had protected Current all the times she almost got caught on her job, or all the times she almost died from Wildspeaker's antics.

_She's way too important to lose._

"**Coral, look at this,"** said Darkstalker's voice, "**just look at what Wildspeaker is doing now."** Talons that only spirits could hear tapped on the stone, getting closer to her. Coral turned around, face to face with Darkstalker's lost soul. Darkstalker's soul was a special case, as he was only half of a spirit, some parts of him she could see while some were gone, non-existent.

It was sort of creepy how it looked like his body parts where just floating there, and even creepy still, even though he had three talons, the sound of claws on stone sounded like four.

Darkstalker caught her looking back to Current once more, and he sighed, "**listen, Coral,"** She felt his invisible talons on her shoulders, "**Current is safe, the spell I placed on her amulet and on that ring,"** He nodded at the glowing ring, "**will in fact protect her from anything, even the natural elements."** He looked down at his scroll, which was enchanted to show Darkstalker anything he wanted.

_Damn, he's lucky he still has his powers, the fact that he can't lose his soul here is amazing._ Coral glanced at all her scrolls in the library, her talons twitching, _it's too bad I can't document all the things I've learned… if only I had Darkstalkers powers, I could write again once more_.

"**Coral!" **Darkstalker barked.

Coral shook her massive head, clearing the thoughts she was having, then she glared at Darkstalker, "I can't help it," She sighed, "are you sure you wont give me your powers."

Darkstalker's muscles tightened, and he started growling softly, Coral stepped forward, "you know that you can't hurt me here." Darkstalker relaxed, his eyes softening, "**I cannot give you these powers, they're weaker here anyway,"** he said, gesturing around him, "**besides, if I gave you some of my power, you would also inherit a part of my own soul."**

"What has this got to do with me," said another voice, causing both Darkstalker and Coral to look their way. Wildspeaker shifted his way towards them, narrow eyes glued on the scroll in Darkstalker's talons, "I'm more interested in what my other half is doing than I am with your pitiful animus powers."

* * *

The yellow scroll crinkled under Currents talons as she shifted her position on the chair, she was in the royal library researching animus powers, just in case Wildspeaker was one.

You could never be too cautious, being cautious was her nature. In fact, she thought she might be caution itself. _What if Wildspeaker is an animus and he doesn't know it, what if the author of this story conveniently throws that in to make Wildspeaker's character stronger?_

Current took her translucent amulet in talon, as she did that to calm herself from her anxiety, then she began to read more, _I highly doubt it, Wildspeaker would have found out by now, surely he woulda felt the power and tried it out._

But even with all the reassurance in the world, Current couldn't help but worry, the vision Scorpion showed her was not a pretty one, but it did involve some kind of magic talisman thingamajig:

_Wildspeaker started approaching quickly, and as he menacingly walked towards her the world started to shift, from the wilderness to Queen Sycamore's throne room. Wildspeaker stopped right in front of her, snout-to-snout, and spoke the words:_

"_Sycamore, you caused me to kill my family, you caused me to kill my tribe and my Queen,"_

_Frozen in place, unable to do anything, Current just watched as Wildspeaker disappeared. She felt him grab her from behind, and draw his serrated dagger across her throat, and he didn't stop there, his talons kept traveling one inch under the wounds, inflicting yet another wound until he got to her clavicle._

"_For that you will be erased from the face of pyrrhia."_

* * *

**A/N: Wildspeaker: Well that went extremely dark…**

**Current: Did you have to kill me, I mean, I know it was a vision but really, come on.**

**Author: Dragons, would you please stop fighting, I didn't make you die, I didn't even make you feel pain.**

**Current: Yeah… THANKS! I APPRECIATE IT!**

**Author: No problem bruh… although I can't spare you the pain and torment when the action comes.**

**Current: -_-**

**Wildspeaker: What's up with me in this story, there were so many other things you coulda done and you choose to have me turn psychopathic.**

**Author: You'll see in due time…**

**Current: WOW! THAT'S VERY HELPFUL!**

**Author: (Inwardly smiles)**

**Wildspeaker: W8, why did you make me kill Queen Glory, didn't you make Sycamore do that in my visions a couple chapters back?**

**Author: …Yea**

**Wildspeaker: *Facetalon* Why did I apply for this job?**


	12. Chapter 10: The Journey

**Chapter 10: The Journey**

* * *

Current stared at the flooded summer palace from the safety of her favorite rock, the large fish below were darting and splashing around her tail in the treacherous waters, but Current was too busy planning the journey with Rainfall to notice anything.

"Do you think we will need anything else," Rainfall, who positively homesick at the moment, asked from her spot on the rock. She looked from the waves to Current, "I don't think we do, but it never hurts to check."

Current excitedly shifted on her talons at the prospect of adventure, the moss on the stone she was perched on making her slip. As Current derpily dunked herself into the water, a seaworth of water crashed over Rainfall, making her hiss.

Current opened her eyes and immediately looked around for any objects that might have dropped into the water as well, and she paled when absolutely everything they had gathered was now floating down towards the sandy floor, except the waterproof scrolls and maps, they were floating at the surface.

Current propelled herself with her wings and broke the surface, gills flaring as her eyes took in the mess, she turned around to look into Rainfall's eyes, which were orange at the moment, signaling that she was extremely irritated.

Current smiled, doing a flip in the water, "Yes Rainfall," She said, coming back up to the surface, she gestured at the items below, "we _will_ need to gather more things," She paddled towards Rainfall, and dragged her into the water with her.

"Now help me get them."

* * *

"I'm thinking," Rainfall said as they touched down on the royal SeaWing pavillion, "that you are positively the worst."

"And I'm thinking that you are _negatively_ the best," Current retorted as she rolled out the soaked map of pyrrhia, "Now," Current said, getting Rainfall's attention by showing her with water droplets, "we're here," she pointed at the summer palace located on the dragon's tail.

"And Wildspeaker is here," Rainfall said, pointing at the mud kingdom, Current nodded, "I don't know why he all the sudden wants to forge an alliance with Sycamore, but Wildspeaker's position is not really the point _I'm_ trying to make."

She moved her talons from the MudWing kingdom to the IceWing kingdom, "if we want to take out Wildspeaker, or contain him," she added quickly as Rainfall paled at the aspect of killing her brother, "we will have to travel here to ally ourselves with the IceWings."

Rainfall nodded, looking grim, "makes sense, we already have the SeaWings under control with the rebellion taken care of by your mother, so we have the SeaWings by our side," She pointed at the newly printed cliff at the beginning of the Ice Kingdom, "but how will we get past their great ice cliff?"

Current nodded, "you have gotten better at planning and evaluating things since the last time I saw you, but do you know or remember about Blaze's fortress?"

Rainfall nodded, well aware that Blaze kept the place.

"There are some IceWings I know who reside next to her fortress in the lowest born IceWing village, if we can talk to them they just _might_ be able to get the message to their Queen, only they might not be so friendly to you at first."

Current tapped on the ice castle at the dragon's head, "these IceWings are very poor but they know people, so they are our only hope to get the message to their Queen."

"Why can't we just talk to Blaze?" Rainfall asked, causing Current to grind her teeth in frustration.

"We can't talk to Blaze because she won't be there, she's at Queen Thorn's palace right now, because of this we have to talk to these IceWing's," Current rubbed her talons together, blushing slightly, "another reason I want to go there is because we need an ally of our own, and I know someone who can both get the message to Queen Snowfall and travel with us."

"One last thing Rainfall," Current added, Rainfall looked confused but nodded anyway, allowing Current to speak, and Current's snout went from serious to seriously serious. "We also have to make room in our plan to get the rest of the Dragonets out of Sycamore's talons."

* * *

Both of the Dragonesses wings burned with exhaustion by the time their talons touched down on MudWing territory, so Rainfall immediately went to scout the area for anything dangerous while Current set up camp.

_If I remember my lessons right, _Current thought to herself, shielding her eyes against the falling sun to find any fallen logs, sticks or branches, _I first need to find small twigs, sticks and leaves._

_Wait_, Current thought with a jolt, _Wildspeaker's very close, and he can sense our minds, moreover, Rainfalls out there by herself!_ Current sat down to contemplate what his moves might be. _I don't think he's dumb enough to take on Rainfall alone, so he just might be coming here to kill me instead, to keep me from helping her during their fight._

Eerie, cold silence followed her train of thought, and Current, trying hard to control herself, started to suspect that she was no longer alone.

Current felt the cold air change directions and she wiped her head around to meet Wildspeaker face to face, and the dragon in question had Rainfall in his talons.

_**Don't freak out, **_Wildspeaker said in her mind as her muscles tensed, _**Some MudWings found her and knocked her out, **_he said as he laid Rainfall down on the cold, hard ground.

The sun had set by the time Current got to work, scouring the pine trees ahead for anything she could use as some sort of insulation to keep Rainfall warm while Wildspeaker told his tall tale.

_**The MudWings were about to drag her off to the Queens dungeons, but I stopped them before that could happen, **_Wildspeaker's dark-red eyes softened, _**she is kin after all.**_

"Why are you here Wildspeaker?" Current said while picking up pine needles.

_**No time for casual talks huh, SIGH, let me say it in a different way.**_

Current immediately flung out her wings to defend against any attacks while Wildspeaker just stared like she started growing fur.

_**You know Current, **_He said with a frown, _**I'm not actually a threat, at least not anymore, ANYWAY, **_He yelled, causing Current to cover her ears, which didn't help, _**i'm here to become "allies" with Sycamore, before I turn around and… well you know. By the way, **_Wildspeaker turned to look at her, _**I talked Sycamore into releasing the Dragonets, they were close friends of my Grandmother and I couldn't NOT do that, so please, shut your brain up.**_

* * *

**A/N: ****Looks like Wildspeaker has his own plans, I was originally going to make Wildspeaker tyrannical without any thought why, but I felt that Wildspeaker should have reasons for everything, much like Darkstalker.**

**Also, about releasing the Dragonets without letting the reader see, it was a cheesy move to get them out of there, that way I wouldn't mess up their characters more than I have already.**


End file.
